


Love of my life

by erodas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: band auSirius is nervous to play a song dear his heart, that would reveal his feelings( the song is not original, it is written by Freddie Mercury, I have no rights to the song, nor do I own it )





	Love of my life

The show had been the biggest in their career, yet. The Marauders had worked hard  
for the five years, working their way up the charts, wizarding world charts at least. Their manager said it would be too risky to rock the muggle world, too good for them, she laughed. 

The band could hear the stomping outside, to the tune of one of their most famous songs, “The Day We Shall Win”. Sirius sat on a uncomfortable chair, watching the tv projecting the crowds excitement. Nerves swirled his stomach, worse than before. Of course, the others would be singing along with him, but he had to carry most of the songs, including some pretty well known anthems. He glanced down at the crumpled note paper, where he had written the set list. One song in particular, he had been nervous about. The Marauders had released “Love Of My Life” a week prior to the show, but no one, including the band members, knew who it truly was about. Lost in his thoughts, Sirius hadn’t heard James calling his name 

“Sirius! Padfoot, come on, they’re waiting for us!” James said, excitement heavy in his voice. Sirius jumped, and quickly replied, crumpling the paper in his leather jacket. “Alright mate, sorry, just nervous..” James looked in his eyes, and his tanned face crumpled into worry. “You alright, Sirius? It doesn’t look like nerves to me. Y’know they love you out there, right? You’re a musical god, all of us are!”  
Sirius looked down, picking lint from his jeans. “Yeah i know Prongs. Let’s go.”  
Sirius jumped out of his chair, flipped his hair, ignoring James worry evident on his face. 

The Marauders ran out, getting into their individual places. The crowd erupted, screaming and shouting random lyrics and quotes. Sirius grabbed his mic and greeted the crowd, who screamed in response. He walked over to his piano and played the first key to a well known slow song by the band, “At The Moment”.  
The evening flew by at the sound of the voice of the crowd, along with the different voices of the band. 

The last song of the show came too quickly for Sirius. The song he was most nervous about performing . He left the mic and walked to his piano for the last time that night. He glanced at James, who nodded in encouragement. The first key played in the loud arena, quiet for most but so very loud for him. 

“Love of my life...you’ve hurt me”

“Broken my heart..now you leave me”

“Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me”

“Because you don’t know how much it means to me”

Time seems to slow down, the crowd sways much more soft, and Sirius can only hear the faint voice, belonging to him, singing softly, filled with so much emotion.  
Sirius looks around, at the crowd who look in love with the moment, smiling softly, with tears in their eyes. He looks at James, who seems concentrated on his soft strumming of the guitar, joy evident in his smile. He looks at Peter, who rests for his drums are not needed in the song, and how he smiles at the crowd. And last but not least, Sirius looks at Remus, who’s looking at him. He notices the freckles on his face, colliding with his faint scars. His floppy dark blonde hair, and his eyes, which are soft with love. 

Suddenly, time returns to normal, as he sings the last line.  
Remus looks at him still, and grabs his mic to sing, at the same time as Sirius cries out

“Love of my life, don’t leave me”

And the crowd erupts as Sirius thinks 

He means every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell I absolutely suck at tags 
> 
> ah well, I like this uwu


End file.
